


Pancakes for breakfast

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Well that was awkward.” Peter says just as Steve shuffles to his Dad’s room.





	Pancakes for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/174774444520/marvel-moodboard-stony-king-knightau-the)

“Well that was awkward.” Peter says just as Steve shuffles to his Dad’s room.

Tony laughs. Flipping the pancakes like his son didn’t just catch him making out with his boyfriend in the kitchen. “So? What’d you think?” Steve and Tony had been dating for almost a year now, though Peter only met him three months back. Though there’s a smile on his dad’s face, Peter can tell that he’s nervous about what he would say.

“He’s cool.” Peter allows eventually. And Steve is, really. He likes old movies, takes Peter to the MoMA, brings him to the park sometimes to jog, and actually makes the effort to get to know him. And he makes Tony smile.

Peter merely grins when his dad slides the pancakes off the griddle onto a plate on the breakfast tray.

“Pancakes are breakfast food.” Peter says, snagging one for himself.

“Nonsense.” Tony volleys back. Picking the tray up, he hip checks his son. “I love you, you know?”

“I know.” Peter smiles. Tony returns it and makes his way to his bedroom. The smile turns into a shudder when the sudden image of his dad and Steve having naked Pancakes on the bed comes to mind. “Dad, I’m going to Ned’s!“


End file.
